degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:BreakTheInternet/@comment-4441793-20161112184138
Wow. By no means do I like, respect or trust Donald Trump. ACTION speaks louder than words to me. But did you guys hear about him "softening up" on many of the vile promises he made to his supporters? Suddenly, he doesn't wish to repeal Obamacare, ban same-sex marriage, deport millions of immigrants, illegalize abortion or ban Islamic entry in the country. Am I just going to take his word? Hell no. If I'm forced to accept him as my president, I need to see ACTION. I can't stress that enough. But, not for nothing, I wouldn't be totally shocked if all the hate speeches were a mere strategy to get votes. The best thing I CAN hope for at this point is that he exaggerated his level of monstrosity for that very purpose and therefore, we are not (quite) in as much danger as we feared. Now, if there weren't videos and voice recordings of the disgusting things he's said about women from the past to present, I can believe this more easily. HOWEVER, if he is, indeedn going back on his word to his supporters instead of telling yet another LIE then that means every single racist, sexist, homophobic person who voted for him got USED, played for fools and exposed for the sick, twisted, inhumane TRASH that they are. And honestly, the joke is on them. Even my mother, who was very much a Hillary supporter, said that she saw a rare humbleness and pleasant surprise in his face when he won the presidency(even looked as though he was about to cry) in contrast to nasty, smug demeanor he's maintained the entire year-and-a-half long campaign. Some theorize that he just wanted to put on a show, get attention, cause controversy which America(and the rest of the world) loves AND hates. Now, I will ALWAYS be heartbroken that we were denied our first female president and far more qualified candidate by miles. I will ALWAYS be angry that he's awakened so much closeted hate and bigotry from his supporters and caused so much fear, anxiety, rage and fucking '''(TRIGGER WARNING) '''contemplations of suicide in the other half of the nation's population. I'm still sickened by that. BUT it's better that he did lie about how bigoted he was than for him to really follow through on that. Still, the BEST case scenario is if on December 19th, the electors rule the presidency in Hillary's favor once and for all. The second "best" case scenario is that he IS going to do the best job you could expect from a Republican and even it's a shitty job, it won't be the literal HELL on Earth that many of us are dreading. The worst case scenario is that he'll be impeached. Now he is that worst case? Because if HE has no such intentions of following through on the hateful promises he made to bigoted ass White America, Mike Pence surely will. So, we'd be stuck with his ass regardless if Trump is all that he said was or not. This brings me chills because a couple of experts who accurately predicted Trump's victory(in spite of being the "underdog") are also predicting his inevitable impeachment, which like I said, will leave us stuck with his running mate. See, Trump has no problem pissing people off, not even his own party. That's why Congress and most Republicans hate him because he's going to do what the fuck HE wants to do, period. Mike Pence, however, will surely uphold all of those oppressive conservative values and that would suck....majorly. What are ya'll's thoughts?